Resident Evil : Metamorphose
by Arsenal 14
Summary: The sequel to Resident Evil : Infection. New location, new team, and...Raven's back? With more surpises!


Foreword  
  
Anastasia, New Mexico  
  
Anastasia Police Department   
  
Anastasia, New Mexico  
  
Thursday June 29, 2001  
  
2356 hours  
  
After all that they been through, nothing has change. Anastasia like Bear County was also deserted, no one was there expecting them. Ryan Boswell had a bad feeling about the city, not because it was uninhabited, but, because the smell of the air. Ryan could tell the scents very well, it small like rotten fruits. Aside that, nothing changed. It was around 0200 hours, when Amanda woke up; they had arrived two days ago. Amanda had been out for two days, without a sign of life.   
  
Andrew Lopez had the biggest headache, because of the noise that was happening outside at night, a sound of death, but after all they found a radio. Andrew had used the radio, to call for help, they answered.  
  
"…at 0500 hours, we will be sending a helicopter, if any of you are not there at that time. The helicopter will leave all that are not there at that time, sorry that is all we can do." Sergeant Frank Andrews told them.   
  
"Don't worry, we'll be there." Andrew told the Sergeant, and turn to Ryan, Amanda, Vanessa, and Michael. "If we run into trouble, Vanessa, Amanda, and Michael, you will go without us. We'll stay behind and find another way to follow you."  
  
"No. I'm not going without you, Ryan." Vanessa told Ryan.  
  
"Bullshit, you're going without me. I rather be here, trying to survive hell, than being here with you, it would be dangerous." Ryan whispered, and slightly kisses her lips, "I love you."   
  
"I love you, too," she said, with tears falling from her eyes.   
  
At 0400 hours, they began they're way to the pick-up site. So far, no sign of anything, but that didn't mean that nothing was there.  
  
Far from where Ryan and the rest were, the torso of the evil, which was thought to be dead, was beginning to move. The metamorphose factor, that was put in to its body was working like it was suppose to. From a strange, weird creature with only one eye, and an exposed brain that looked like it was scrambled with its skull, to another strange, weird creature with only one eye, an extreme exposed brain, and two gigantic wings. This time who knows what it would be become.  
  
The metamorphose factor was kicking in, his skull was regenerating to a full skull, covering it's whole brain. His skin was also regenerating; his eye began to turn dark red. The blood veins all over its face were disappearing into its dark green skin. The pipe-like bone coming out of the back of its neck became even bigger. The big, huge muscles began to grow to such a ludicrous size. The veins linking into other parts of the body were beginning to disappear into its body. The four huge bone claws in its right hand were like four gigantic swords made out of bone. The six weird tentacles in its left arm had begun to form a huge fist, and its gigantic wings were also growing to such a ludicrous length. The Raven that had once been, is no more. This Raven was codenamed RX1, which meant Raven X in its first form.  
  
After the first of three metamorphose factors ended, the creature stood up. Wondering where happen the humans, who had defeated it where at. With the scent of their blood, it knew exactly where they had gone. It extended its wings, and jumped into the air. Flying towards Anastasia, it only had one thing in its altered mind, the scent of blood, and vengeance.  
  
It was around 0500 hours and the helicopter was arriving. From the helicopter, someone threw a rope ladder.  
  
"Start climbing," someone said from the helicopter.  
  
"Vanessa, you go first." Ryan whispered. Vanessa started to climb; the wind was making it difficult to climb, "Michael, go." Michael began after Vanessa was half way there, after about ten minutes Amanda began to climb.   
  
"Ryan, you go, next. Listen, you have to go quick, if you don't I'll be dead before I start climbing." Andrew whispered.  
  
"Why?" Ryan asked, and noticed why Andrew had said that; a big coward of zombies was walking towards them. Ryan rapidly began to climb the rope, but the helicopter had also seen the coward of zombies, and began to leave the area. Ryan swore he saw a tall, dark figure on the top of a building, he looked again, and it was still there. For some strange reason, Ryan thought he had seen that figure before, and when it extend something strangely familiar to wings. He automatically knew who it was. "Andrew! Raven's back," and then Raven jumps into the air, and lunges straight to Ryan, and cuts the rope ladder. Ryan falls staring at the helicopter as it leaves and as he falls… 


End file.
